Ben Drowned Part: 5
by BorderCollieChihuahuaGirl98
Summary: This is part: 5 to my "Ben Drowned" series! Read the first four, so you won't be confused! This is Link trying to get over what happened to him with his terrible experience with Ben. But then, something terrible happens... What is it? Read to find out! Review positively please! Thank you! LinkxSaria and rated: T, just to be safe!


****READ PLEASE****

**Disclaimer: Hey, everyone! How's it going? Well, this is part: 5 to my _Ben Drowned_ series. Read the first four, so you won't be confused! Anyway, please read and positively review! Thank you! I don't own _The Legend of Zelda_, _Ben Drowned_, or characters! This is a one shot! Well, enjoy!**

**Ben**

**Drowned**

**Part: 5**

**Link's PoV:**

_**Enter Nightmare...**_

_Sliminess is touching me! All over! "BEN! MAKE IT STOP" I scream. But he won't stop it... I feel all slimy and sticky! I'm scared to death! This sliminess is touching me all over! Help me! Somebody! Please! Help me!_

_**Back in Reality...** _

I wake up, screaming. It was only a nightmare... A terrible, terrible nightmare! I'm shaking, sweating, and panting. Why did Ben do this to me? Why?! I can't figure this out! If I was his treasure, why'd he beat me so bad? I get out of Ben to take a sip of water out of the glass that's sitting on my dresser. At least I'm able to sleep and drink whenever I want to now. At least this water isn't drugged! I can't believe it was only yesterday... Yesterday, my life was Hell! The day before, my life was Hell! And, the day before that, it was the beginning of Hell!

I take a large sip of water out of the glass. I set the glass down on my dresser. I look at myself in the mirror, only to see wicked cold eyes and an evil grin. I gasp and look away. I cautiously open my squeezed shut eyes. I slowly look back into the mirror. I see my tired bright blue eyes and a tired frown. I'm relieved to see myself in the mirror again. I don't ever want to see that wicked Ben again! In fact, I don't even want to hear his name again!

I don't want to be up here alone anymore... I don't feel safe... I feel like I'm being watched... I want Saria. But Saria's sleeping... I can't wake her up... So, I try to go back to bed. I lay there, with my eyes wide open. I can't go back to sleep... Even though I'm allowed to sleep whenever I want, I can't, because I'll have nightmares...

_**The Next Morning...**_

I wake up. I don't remember falling asleep... Huh. That's weird... I get out of bed. I head out my door, climb down my ladder, and head to the outhouse. At least I'm able to do my business whenever I want to now. Once I'm finished in there, I run over to Saria's house. "Morning, Saria." I say to my very best friend.

"Morning, Link! How did you sleep?" Saria's always bright and cheerful.

"Not so good..."

"Oh? Why not?" she asks, concerned.

I can never lie to Saria. So, I tell her the truth: "I had a nightmare about when I was with Ben..."

"Aww. Linky," That's Saria's pet name for me. I call her Sari, for short. "It'll be OK. I promise!" She walks up to me and gives me a tight hug. I hug her back. "Do you want to stay here for breakfast?" she asks me, after she lets go of me.

I'd love to have some breakfast! My breakfast, well, lunch, was slugs! That was the last time I ate! I couldn't eat anything last night. I was still scared and in shock. Plus, my stomach was so upset. But I feel better this morning. "Sure! I'd love some breakfast!" I answer. "I'm starving!"

Saria giggles and says, "Alright! It'll be ready soon!" As she heads over to her kitchen area, she says, "Have a seat," She gestures her arm to her chesterfield. I have a seat and wait until breakfast is ready. "Come and get it!" I get up and go to her kitchen area. "I don't know what you want, so help yourself! Heh heh!" I help myself to two sunny-side-up eggs (my personal favourite ;)), two strips of bacon, and some rye toast. I go sit down on the chesterfield and dive in! A few moments later, Saria comes and sits on the chesterfield with me. She has the same thing I do, except she has three sunny-side-up eggs. Saria always has this permanent smile. "So, does it taste terrible?"

"Of course not! It's delicious!" I'm looking at her. "It's a million, trillion times better than slugs, that's for sure..."

"That's good! Link," I look at her again. "I hope you know that everything that's happened to you, isn't your fault, OK? It's not your fault." Her smile is gone.

"I know that, Saria," I'm looking down at my platter. "It's just... I don't know what to say... I don't know what to think..."

"I understand, Linky." Saria's done this lots before, but this one actually made me feel comfortable and at home again. Saria kisses me on the side of my head. I give Saria a weak smile. She gives me a stronger smile. I get up, off of the chesterfield and head over to the kitchen area. "Oh, no, Linky, I can do that."

"Are you sure?" I ask. "Honestly, it's no trouble, Sari."

"No! No! Sit down!" OK. I sit, after she takes my platter away from me. I look up at Saria's wall. She has a few nice paintings on the wall. One of a sunset, one of an ocean... Saria's always been obsessed with nature. There's also a painting of a forest. Actually, Saria painted these herself. She's the village's artist. I admire the paintings. I admire them, not only because they're beautiful, but because I'm able to see. For two days, I haven't been able to see. It's so nice to be able to see bright colours again, instead of just darkness...

Suddenly, I see something I don't want to see! It's big and black! My eyes widen with fear! "Saria! Saria! Help me!" I slide as far back to the left arm of the chesterfield as I possibly can.

"Link! What's wrong?!" She's filled with concern.

"Get them off me! Get them off me!" I start crying and hitting myself! "SARIA! GET THEM OFF ME! GET THEM OFF!"

"Link! It's OK!" She runs over to me. She pins my arms down to the chesterfield. I'm struggling to break free, but I can't! Ben's got me good!

"Ben! Let me go! You psychopathic freak! Let me go!"

"Link! Honey! It's me! It's Saria! Your best friend! Ben's not here! You can relax!"

"Get them off me! Please! They're everywhere! They're big! They're black! For the love of Din! Get them the hell off me!"

"Link! There's nothing on you! Calm down!" Then, Saria smacks me on the face!

I open my eyes. I'm shocked that she did that. Saria looks like she's about to bust into tears. I hug her, very tightly. She hugs me back. It was just a silly spider on the wall. Just a silly spider...

_**The Next Day...**_

I wake up. I know I'm not fully rested, though. I had another nightmare last night. I had a nightmare that ReDeads were touching me... I get out of bed, leave my house, do my personal business in the outhouse, then I head over to Saria's house. I feel so safe with Saria. She saved my life! And Saria made sure that her house was spider free!

I walk into Saria's house. "Morning, Link!" she says to me, cheerfully.

"Morning, Saria." I say to her, tiredly.

"What's the matter? Didn't sleep well again?"

"Yeah. I had another nightmare."

"Oh. That's too bad."

"Yeah." is all I could say.

"Honey, would you like me to sleep over at your place tonight? It'll be a fun sleepover!"

"Yeah! That sounds great!" I try to perk up.

"Cool!" Saria and her smile. "Want some breakfast?"

"Uhh... No thanks, Sari... I'd rather go back to bed. I just thought I'd come down and see you."

"Oh. Well, OK. But, if you need anything, just give me a holler!"

"I will! Thanks, Saria."

"No problem, short stuff." Oh, yeah, that's also her nickname for me...

I leave her house and head back up to mine. I go and lay down. I did actually want to spend some time with Saria, but I'm just too tired. I also hate Saria seeing me like this. She's used to the happy-go-lucky Link, not this sad, depressed Link...

I fall asleep. Surprisingly, I have a well-rested sleep...

_**Later That Night...**_

Saria and I are smacking each other with pillows! This is so much fun! I never thought I'd have fun again! The bad memories are blocked because I'm having so much fun! Eventually, we lie down on my bed, exhausted.

"Was that fun or what?" Saria asked, panting.

"Yeah. It's like everything that's happened to me, has been blocked! I'm glad you came over tonight, Saria. This is the best night ever!"

"No. This is not the best night ever," I look at Saria funny. "The best night ever was when you came into the Kokiri Forest." That made me give her a glowing smile. Then, Saria and I lean over and touch lips. I've never kissed anybody before. I just can't believe my first one's Saria!

Saria and I hold each other in a tight embrace. "I love you, Sage of Forest." I really, really do!

"And I love you, Hero of Time!" We kiss each other again. This time, it seems like it lasts forever...

_**The Next Day...**_

Saria and I head over to her house. That was the best night of my life! I never thought that my night would be so... romantic...

As soon as we get to Saria's house, she cooks me some breakfast. This time, it's sausage and scrambled eggs. I love sausage and scrambled eggs! While eating, Saria says, "Maybe tonight, we can do that again!"

"Yeah! That'd be great!" I'm looking forward to tonight! It's going to be just as great as last night! Maybe even better! As soon as we're done breakfast, Saria takes our platters into the kitchen area. I feel like going somewhere, doing something, by myself. After all, I am free now."Saria! I'm going into the Lost Woods!" I holler.

"Link, you shouldn't go in there by yourself. Don't you know it's dangerous?" Saria says to me. I know she's worried about me, especially after what happened, but I've been cooped up in my house for far too long. A few days is far too long! It's about time I get out. Plus, I'm taking this opportunity to see the wilderness, since Ben told me I'd never see it again. It makes me shiver, thinking about that psychopath and hearing his name.

"I know, Saria, but I need to go out and enjoy the wilderness. When Ben had me, I couldn't go outside. And I've been pretty much cooped up in my house for days now. I need to go out."

"Umm... Alright, but be extra careful!"

"I will, Saria. Don't worry." I leave Saria's house. I head up to the Lost Woods. When I get in there, I look around at all the beautiful trees. It's so nice to be able to enjoy the wilderness again. I travel through a few tunnels, when I see someone I hoped I'd never see again. More like something...

My body's frozen with fear. I'm numb all over. Should I turn around? Will he see me? Does he see me now? I attempt to turn around and run, but that voice I hoped to never hear again, says, "Don't. Move." OK. OK. I won't move. I'm frozen with fear. Flashbacks come back to me...

_**Enter Flashback...**_

_I try to take the tape off my eyes, when I hear, "Don't. Touch. The. Tape!" That's Ben! I'm so scared, I jump a little and slide back, but I back into a wall. I'm so scared what he's going to do to me! _

**FLASH**

"_You obey me because I'm your boss!" Kick in the stomach. No satisfaction. "No one loves you! No one cares for you and you're not leaving here!" Kick in the stomach. No satisfaction._

_**Back in Reality...**_

Ben's sitting on the ground, on his knees. He's crying. Why is he crying? I never thought that Ben would cry... "I bet you never thought you'd see me cry. Well, I do cry, you know?" Is that a rhetorical question? "Answer me."

"No... No, I never thought I'd see you cry..." I have such a nervous voice right now.

"Well, I'll tell you why I'm crying. Do you want to hear it?"

"No. No, not really..." I'm so scared right now.

"Too bad. I'm telling you anyway. The reason why I'm crying is... I miss playing with my treasure." I'm so scared right now, I could pass out. Ben stands up. He walks over to me. He circles around me. He stares at me with wicked cold eyes, while I stare at him with bright blue eyes of fear. Finally, he stops. He's standing on the left side of me. He starts touching my hair and my face. I close my eyes. He pulls my bangs out of my eyes. He whispers, "I love you, my treasure." The next thing I know, something's shoved over my head! It might be a sack! I scream with fear! He grabs my arms and ties them behind my back! I'm struggling to get away, but I can't! Then, he ties my ankles together! He picks me up and throws me over his shoulder! I can't really kick him, but I'm screaming! Where is he taking me?! What's going to happen to me?!

_**To be Continued...**_

****I GUESS YOU CAN READ THIS PLEASE****

**A/N: Ha ha! Thought it was over, didn't ya? :D Well, it's not! Yeah, I know that I said part: 5 was going to be the last one, but Nintendo64Gal gave me the idea of making Ben come back! It was too big of an idea to turn down! So, here we are, going onto part: 6! I wasn't even planning on a part: 6! I wasn't even sure if I wanted to do a part: 5! _Ben Drowned _was only supposed to be two parts! But it's going on forever! Oh well. As long as you guys like it, I'm OK! :D By the way, Zoozo00 is also an inspiration! Please review positively! Thank you! Part: 6 and more stories soon! Ciao for now! :D**

**- ZeldaFan123 **


End file.
